Matin chagrin, matin câlin
by Hlo
Summary: A bas la mauvaise humeur au réveil ! mini OS, yaoi


**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre : OS/ Yaoi**

**Note : Pour Calamithy**  
Evidemment ? Pourquoi évidemment ? XD  
Puis, il faut partager les bonnes choses.

**Préface :**  
Petit moment de douceur dans un monde de brutes… Voilà de quoi remonter le moral.

**Merci pour les reviews sur tous mes écrits (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne)**

**Bonne lecture.**

-

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**

**MATIN-CHAGRIN, MATIN-CÂLIN**

**-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-

Il y a des matins où on se lève la tête dans le cul.

Mal dormi.

Encore sommeil.

Envie de râler.

Bref, des matins où une microscopique partie de notre cerveau plaint les pauvres innocents qui vont croiser notre route.

Objectivement, on aurait dû rester au lit au lieu de faire subir notre humeur à notre entourage.

Mais le travail…

Alors on se lève, avec courage et injures au bord des lèvres.

-

- Putain de bordel de queue… ! Premier qui m'cause, j'l'éclate…

-

Il y a des matins où les injures finissent par se manifester de manière audible.

Ces matins-là sont les pires.

Ils annoncent une journée de folie avec une migraine qui pointe déjà.

Alors, le courage devient de la résignation et les injures des insultes à la face du monde.

-

- Vous hais… Tous ! N'irai pas travailler, tiens, ça vous fera les pieds…

-

Bien sûr, il ne sert à rien de prendre conscience de notre solitude dans la chambre.

Les insultes ne sont là que pour faire baisser la tension.

Le lit est dur sous les fesses.

Les plis du sommeil font mal sur les joues.

La vessie est lourde de la nuit.

Seules ces données comptent.

Avec une réalité : il faut se lever.

-

- Fait chier…

-

Les jambes finissent tant bien que mal à prendre la direction des toilettes puis de la salle de bain.

Une douche n'est plus juste une obligation, ces matins-là, c'est une question de survie.

Jouer au pompier au-dessus des cabinets ne déride pas.

La savonnette en forme de crabe ne fonctionnera pas mieux.

Mais l'eau sera bienfaitrice pour la connexion neuronale.

C'est qu'il va falloir donner le change durant une journée entière !

Rien que cette idée barbare fait frissonner le corps amoindri alors que le haut des cheveux s'est rapproché des talons durant la nuit.

La main sur la poignée, une autre réalité saute aux yeux.

Saute aux yeux, façon de parler, les globes oculaires sont à la limite de rouler sur le plancher.

Enfin, là n'est pas la question, il y a beaucoup plus grave.

La salle de bain est prise.

-

- Argggg…

-

Deux possibilités.

On éclate en sanglots, se laisse tomber le long du mur et ne bouge plus de la journée.

On défonce la porte, hurle et jette l'impudent hors de la pièce avant de foncer se calmer sous la douche.

Faut pas trop réfléchir.

Donc, on tourne la poignée et on entre.

Là, arrêt sur image.

Il fait beau aujourd'hui.

Pas remarqué.

Trop décalqué.

Le soleil prend toute son importance.

Pas tant par sa présence, on s'en fout en l'occurrence, mais par sa fonction sur le corps nu face à soi.

La lumière joue sur les formes.

Cache-cache courbes.

Miam.

-

-…

-

Il y a des petits riens qui font taire.

Des petits riens qui changent la face du monde.

Des petits riens qui illuminent une journée.

Des petits riens qui font sourire.

Des petits riens qui fonctionnent bien mieux qu'une douche froide.

Surtout lorsqu'ils sont inconscients.

Alors on s'approche en silence.

On se colle au corps.

On passe les bras autour de la taille.

On ferme les yeux, le front sur l'épaule.

On inspire profondément.

On sent les muscles réagir.

On se redresse pour mordiller, puis embrasser le cou offert.

On sent les muscles se tendre.

On sourit.

On aime.

On le dit.

-

- Bonjour Heero…

-

-----

_Owari_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mini-fic… Tout doux...  
**

**Une précision : **Le premier qui l'ouvre pour sortir un truc du genre « Tiens ? Y'a Hlo qui se lance dans le kawai », je le trucide !

**Bonne journée et bon week-end à tous.**

**Bisous particulier à Mithy au boulot (bosse esclave !)**

**HLO**


End file.
